


【言许/R】如何在地狱模式下再次攻略我的夫人

by xuliaoliao



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 言许 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuliaoliao/pseuds/xuliaoliao
Summary: *世界线穿越，R向*西月国外冷内热的魔王李x恋语市外热内冷的许教授





	【言许/R】如何在地狱模式下再次攻略我的夫人

1、

秋意微凉，床上浅眠的人睫毛轻颤，缓缓睁开了眼。许墨屏息倾听，确认身旁的李泽言仍在熟睡中，他小心翼翼地掀开被单，拿走散落在地的褶皱衬衣和床头柜上的黑框眼镜。一想到第二天清晨，自己的手机会塞满某人的质问短信，许墨流露出无奈的浅笑——反正到时候他已经坐上去往美国的飞机了吧。

夜半三分，年轻的科学家一丝不苟地系上暗紫色领带，将前夜留下的暧昧痕迹藏匿在严丝合缝的工作服之下。许墨走到门口时顿了顿，这次出国正式开启了“如何在可控范围内利用queen的基因对evol进行诱发与强化”的研究，恐怕没个十天半个月的研究成果，B.S那边也不会让自己回国。要说舍不得那就太过矫情了，但不告而别确实不是许墨的作风。

或许跨出这道门，他失去的不仅仅是一位金主，还是一位相性不错的长期床伴。许墨出神地想着。他望向通透的玻璃窗，今晚是无星的满月。

许墨没有预料到的是，正是这片刻的停顿，将给他带来一段全新的经历。

2、

【西月纪年233年·魔族境内】

意识短暂的消失，视觉也失灵了，仿佛置身于不得见光的深海，许墨觉得自己在不断地下沉，但是身体却是轻飘飘的。直到头顶再次出现流转的皎洁月光，失重感才彻底消失，意识重归大脑。许墨睁开眼，他记得在自己失去意识前眼前的画面定格在满月无星的夜幕，怎么周围变成了纱幔垂挂的床……

还没等许墨反应过来这里的布局像极了古言电视剧里的婚床，旁边传来一阵翻身的震动，一只健实有力的手臂精准地挽住了许墨的腰。

许墨呼吸一滞，下意识地摸出大衣内侧的解剖刀，在看清楚对方睡颜的时候，许墨克制住了自己的手——就算“带了假发”，许墨也立刻认出了他，李泽言。除了幻觉，科学家已不知道该用什么其他理论解释现在这个情况。

魔王大人醒了，在一种莫名的本能反应下醒了，结果他睁开眼看到的便是新婚夫人举刀对准自己的样子。

……

场面一度十分尴尬。

许墨率先从震惊中回过神来，眼前的人或许能帮他解答疑惑，但是在没搞清楚状况前，拿刀逼问人家绝非明智之举。许墨向后一退，想要收回武器，尽量表现出温和的一面。显然，这种程度的示好并不能糊弄魔族之君。李泽言一把握住许墨的手腕，对方的肌肤就跟他手里冷光乍现的刀一样冰凉，李泽言不禁皱起眉。

“这是要谋杀亲夫？”

许墨辨不出李泽言的这句话是玩笑还是威胁。

魔王大人保持着扣紧手腕的力气，翻身将许墨彻底钳制在身下。一双妖异的血色眼瞳打量着许墨，似是在确认什么。许墨被他盯得头皮发麻，再加上被动的受压迫位置让他有些喘不过气来，许墨把头偏到一边，努力稳住声线告诉他：“这是一场误会，我很抱歉。”

“误会？”

不知道这句表达歉意的话从哪里点燃了李泽言的怒意。许墨感觉到下颚被掰住，强行对上了那双血眸。许墨在最快时间内组织好语言，嘴唇轻启，只是他还没来及发出一个音节便被李泽言阻断了。

李泽言说：“易容术不错，可惜演技差得令人发指。我与阿墨的感情，不是你一句误会就能左右的。说，阿墨现在何处？你又为何要挑拨魔族与妖族的关系？”

身下之人没有回答他。

事实上，许墨也确实不知道应该怎么回答他的问题。魔族？妖族？听起来像天马行空的玄幻修仙设定。（涉略甚广的制作人小姐曾向许墨介绍过这类剧本）

“不回答是么？休怨我用其他手段让你开口。”

血色的眼睛闪过一丝疑虑，很快被翻涌的暴戾所占据。李泽言夺过刀，远远地将它扔在地上，砸出清脆的声响。

3、

许墨没想到有朝一日自己会再次被关进牢房之类的地方。至于为什么说是“再次”，那是一段他很不想回忆的过往——从家破人亡的小男孩变成组织里令人闻风丧胆的Ares。

不过平心而论，现在的情况比许墨想象中要好很多。单独的牢房少了很多喧嚣，许墨得以静下心来思考，他已经接受了自己正处于某个平行世界之中，这个世界的年代古早，并没有任何高科技的东西；存在所谓的魔族妖族，而李泽言看上去像是魔族的君王——想到这里许墨暗自叹气，难不成李总裁的血统里自带帝王的基因吗？

除此之外，许墨还得到了其他意外收获。在他被关的第三天，暗无天日的牢房里终于透进一丝光亮，一个扮相怪异的魔族侍者送来了少量食物和水。目光交接的瞬间，许墨发现自己仍能对其使用催眠evol，可惜钥匙并不在他身上。

许墨看了看碟中的食物，大概是从什么动物身上割下的肉块，连煮都没煮过，干涸的暗红色血液黏在肉块上，他一点也下不去口。同样，许墨也不敢喝魔族送来的水。

不吃不喝对Ares来说算不上多大的惩罚，而且许墨已经想到了对策。

当魔族侍者第二次出现时，许墨用更加强大的精神控制力催眠了他。侍者的双手剧烈地颤抖起来，端着食物和水的盘子咣当一声砸落在地，然后侍者慌乱地跑了出去。许墨蜷缩在阴暗潮湿的草甸上，多日未进食的状态让他不必刻意伪装就能映出脸颊和唇色的苍白。听到逐渐逼近的脚步声，许墨闭上眼，在脑海中一遍遍重现九岁那年的车祸，他咬破了嘴唇，身体的战栗显得更加真实。

牢门的锁链落到地上发出沉闷的声音，紧接着许墨感觉到自己被热源包围，幻想中的雨中惨祸不受控制的变成雨过天晴的明媚。许墨只能强迫自己保持痛苦的模样。

几分钟后，许墨落在了柔软的床榻上，并且他听见李泽言勒令传唤了医者。现在是最好的时机，这里只有他们两个人，许墨还没有把握以他目前的身体状态可以同时催眠两个人。许墨睁开眼，按住床边的李泽言的双手，直直地对上他的眼睛。

李泽言怔了怔，当他意识到自己被骗了的时候，许墨突然换上一种低沉的命令般的语气对他说：“看着我的眼睛，现在，把你对这个世界所有的认知都告诉我。”

“……”

李泽言张了张嘴，却没有说什么，一副欲言又止的模样。许墨把手收得更紧些，他想可能是因为自己问的太宽泛了，对方无从下手，于是他重新发问：“现在是什么年份？这里是哪里？你到底是什么身份？”

“你……对我使用‘妖言’？”李泽言一字一顿地回答他。

牛头不对马嘴。

许墨瞬间反应过来自己没能催眠李泽言，失算引起的本能畏惧让他立刻收回手。现在躺回床上装死还作数吗？许墨默念道。

李泽言的眼睛闪过复杂的情绪。第一次见到他时，因为怪异的行为举止和服饰，李泽言立刻对他起了疑心，但是透过魔之眼，李泽言也没能看清隐藏在易容下的真实样貌。如果说这是巧合的话，如今他又使用了和阿墨一样的隐能，李泽言没法再说服自己眼前的这个人和阿墨一点关系都没有。

“阿墨，你可是失忆了？”

李泽言轻轻掀开被褥，看到肤色苍白、大腿和手臂却被枯草划出暗红色血痕的人瑟缩在角落，不由得心下一紧。李泽言后知后觉的想起来，方才将许墨抱过来的时候他的体温就偏低。犹豫片刻，李泽言伸手把许墨揽进怀里。

“……谢谢。”

医者赶到的时候，照例吃上了君王及其娇妻的狗粮。

4、

（！预警：本节飙书房车，前戏依旧冗长，许教授掉马警告？）

后来他们的关系缓和了很多，这也多亏了魔王大人单方面坚信自家夫人只是失忆了。许墨对此保持缄默，他不知道这个世界的李泽言能否接受平行世界的概念，因此也没法和他解释自己本质上并不是他口中的“阿墨”。虽然从几天前的临时监禁来看，李泽言不是一个暴君，就算许墨坦言也不会有多糟的后果，但多一事不如少一事，深谙处世之道的许墨明白，目前扮演好一个失忆的妻子角色能让他在最安全的范围内获得最多的信息。

简而言之，暧昧行事，遇到关键时候装傻就完事了。

心里打着小小的算盘，许墨点燃了书房里的第四支蜡烛。

无眠之夜。

明明眼皮已经沉重到抬不起来，李泽言仍然无法入睡，偌大的床榻仅是缺少那一人就寂静得令他窒息。李泽言短暂地回想起白天和许墨说过的话——我们一起想办法，无论多久，我都会等——当时许墨也是微笑着点头的。李泽言自认为他已经把话说到了最软，可没想到迎来的却是某人的冷处理。

魔王大人不耐烦地捞起衣架上的毛裘披风。

书房的木门被人强行踢开的时候，许墨正穿着最令他静心的衬衣加白大褂，单手撑着脸颊，另一手推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，违和感就像烛台上的热油一样多到溢出来。

“李泽言？”许墨平静无波的灰紫色眼睛划过一丝波澜。

李泽言大步流星地走上前，把厚重的披风扔到许墨身上，“是、阿、言。”李泽言一字一顿地纠正他，许墨很配合地唤了声阿言，这点小风波才算过去。

李泽言慢步越过一排书架，最后辗转回到许墨的身后，他瞥了一眼桌面上的典籍，在他看来几乎是没有可信度的巫族用来装神弄鬼的幌子。至于堂堂魔族书阁内为何藏有这类书，李泽言的脑海里不禁浮现出古灵精怪的阿墨抖着狐耳，小声央求将它们买下来的样子。

但是眼前这双温润却没有温度的灰紫色眼睛又将李泽言拉回现实。

李泽言双手撑在桌沿上，双臂打开的弧度恰好将高而颀瘦的许墨圈在怀内，温热的吐气拂过许墨的耳根和脖颈，直叫人发痒。他问许墨：“夜深了，不知阿墨打算何时休息？”

“可…现在才刚到子时。”拥有长期熬夜经验的许墨没把这件事放在心上，但这似乎引起了李泽言的不满，许墨合上书，晦暗不明的眸子里闪过狐狸般的狡黠。许墨借着两人极近的距离亲吻上他的喉结，低声说道：“阿言，不用担心我。你忘了，我可是夜猫子啊。”

“这话若是让他人听了去，不知你的狐族同胞会作何感想。”

李泽言皱了皱眉，托住许墨的后颈回敬了一个深吻。

狐族…吗？许墨还来不及深想，思绪便被这个突如其来的深吻搅得一团乱。

“唔嗯……”

口中的空气被不断掠夺，高负荷运作的大脑在失去了足够多的氧气后陷入了死机的状态，急促的呼吸声和暧昧的渍水声在许墨的耳畔无限放大，他不禁烧红了耳根。这些天来，这副嗜荤的身体太久没有被开发了，许墨差点沉溺在伪装的纯情面具之下。

李泽言探舌深入，温柔又不失霸道地勾弄住许墨的小舌，狠狠唑了一口，似是惩罚他近日来的淡漠疏离。

“嘶……轻点。”许墨哑着嗓子说道。

李泽言对许墨的央求还是有所顾忌的，他放过了许墨的唇瓣，唇舌退出的时候还能看见他的浅粉色薄唇被啃吻得红肿，附上一层水光粼粼的津液，像极了雨露滋润过后成熟的果实。李泽言神色一黯，伸手探入许墨身上的披风。

“阿墨，如果想不受打扰得在书房待到很晚的话，就证明给我看吧。”

许墨大口大口地呼吸，单薄的胸膛剧烈起伏着，“什么……证明？”

“证明你夜晚的精力确实很充沛。”

话音刚落，李泽言将许墨按在桌面上，巨大的动静让桌上的东西洒落一地。李泽言轻松地剥离了许墨身上的披风和白大褂，但在遇到了那该死的紧身衬衣和金属扣一样的腰带时变得暴躁起来。

“别扯！”许墨难得露出慌张的表情，怎么说这身衣服也是他为数不多的与原先世界的交集，他还不想让它们废在这里，“我自己脱。”

许墨很快脱下衣物，一丝不挂地坐在桌面上，乖巧得不像话。李泽言没有多想，他只脱掉了腰间的软甲和亵裤，上衣仍是红黑色调的魔王装扮。李泽言按住许墨的肩膀，将他的上半身压在桌上，许墨看上去很像案板上待宰的鱼肉。

“腿分开。”李泽言低声命令道。

许墨乖乖照做，两条修长的腿刚打开一个弧度，李泽言便欺身跨进一步。感受到炽热的滚烫近得几乎抵在了门口，许墨瞬间从意乱情迷里清醒过来，“等等……你该不会连扩张都不做吧？”

“嗯？”李泽言用鼻音发出了询问的声音。

许墨苍白的脸颊上染上了一层病态的潮红，他抿了抿下唇，不知道在真枪实干的时候给魔王大人科普前戏知识会不会很糟糕。但许墨很快否定了这个忧虑，因为很显然，不科普的话他的腰会更糟糕。

“我的意思是，阿言，你可以试试别的…玩法？”

许墨小心翼翼地坐起身，单手握住李泽言的手，引导他的手指伸向自己的后穴。李泽言先是睁大了眼睛，后用一种饶有兴趣的神情居高临下地打量着许墨，今夜的阿墨，真是热情到犯规了。

粗糙的手指没入穴道，一根，两根，三根，李泽言无师自通般得搅动起来，惹得许墨喘息连连，一阵接一阵的快感像电流一样涌遍全身。许墨的身体微微发抖，无力地倚靠在李泽言的肩头，四肢柔软得快要融化。

李泽言轻笑一声，问他：“阿墨，你方才是在教导我如何肏你么？”

闻言，许墨身体一紧，连带吞吐着手指的后穴收缩，狠狠绞住了李泽言的手指。李泽言眸色一沉，突然手上发力，向更深处捅去。

“嗯啊……”

穴道被强行撑开的滋味并不好受，许墨痛呼出声，在他还未缓过劲来的时候，眼前一阵天旋地转，他被李泽言翻了个身重新压回桌面上。苍白的脸颊倒映在朱红色的桌上，给他毫无血色的脸染上了些许生气，脆弱的脖颈硌得生疼，更过分的是他的双手被李泽言捆住，反锁在身后。

“阿墨，谢谢你的教诲，不过对于这等风流之事，还是由我来教你更加妥当。”

现在许墨整个人弓着身子趴在桌上，白净的臀部翘起，最隐秘的私处完全暴露在李泽言的视野内。虽然许墨看不到，但光是感受到硬得发烫的柱体在摩擦股缝，许墨就忍不住两腿打颤。他不是害怕过分的侵犯，而是害怕视觉限制带来的未知恐惧。

“嘶，疼……”

李泽言进来了一半，便被生涩窄小的甬道堵到不能再进分毫。许墨伏在案面上，撕裂般的疼痛将他逼出几颗生理泪水。果然还是扩张做得不够充分，而且许墨迷迷糊糊中意识到可能人的尺寸和魔族的尺寸也不太一样。

“阿墨，放松，你太紧了。”

“嗯啊……我尽量……”

李泽言在许墨的臀瓣上捏了一把，很快留下了一个殷红的手印。李泽言伸手捞起许墨的腰肢，扶他一起坐在椅子上。这个交叠的体位使得许墨的身体自然而然地在重力作用下坠落，穴壁上咬紧的肠肉被粗暴地撬开，粗大的器物完全没入其中。

“啊啊……”

许墨只觉眼前一白，前端射了也没有察觉。被迫填满的钝痛感很快被灭顶的快感淹没，像是打开了什么机关，许墨被捆住的双手挣扎了一下，确认无果后他只能用带哭腔的声音乞求施暴者：“动一动……求你……”

“阿墨，你的尾巴……是还不够么？”

李泽言喃喃自语了一句，很快湮没在夜色里。李泽言不受控制地绽开血瞳，甚至眼角边缘滋生出藤蔓般细小的妖纹，他紧紧搂住许墨的腰，配合自身的律动上下起伏。

“嗯嗯……啊啊……”

一下，一下，每一下都顶在不可思议的深度。粗大的器物完美的照料了许墨的每一处敏感地带，前十几下许墨还能勉强发出几句娇喘，到后面他已经没有力气喘息了。射过一次的性器再次充血挺立，却因得不到抚慰涨得他难受，唇瓣随着李泽言的每一次进出打颤，就连一句完整求饶的话也没办法说出。

李泽言总算发觉了异样。他腾出一只手握住许墨湿漉漉的前端，几乎在一瞬间，许墨的声音像驯化的猫咪一样发出：“阿言……抚摸我，求求你，让我射……”

“那么让我看到你的尾巴，告诉我你动情了。”李泽言恶趣味地轻弹了一下肿胀的挺立，随后继续放任不管的在后面操干起来。

听到这话许墨差点白眼一翻昏过去——我从哪里给你变出狐狸尾巴啊！

李泽言继续孜孜不倦地开拓着后方的疆域，过度的快感累积到要让许墨抓狂的地步，灰紫色的眼睛逐渐失去聚焦，嘴角划出一道淫靡的银丝。

我快要坏掉了吧，许墨无力地想着，慢慢失去了意识。

做到断片后，许墨是彻底不记得后来发生什么事了。

只记得第二天睡到日上三竿的时候，他才从腰部的酸麻和私处的胀痛里醒来，他躺在第一次见到魔王的大床上，而魔王本人正坐在床边，凝重地看着自己。李泽言的脸色难看到仿佛他才是被逼良为娼的那个人。

许墨还没缓过劲来，就被李泽言扼住了脖子。

“你到底是什么人？！”

5、

面对反复无常的君王，此时此刻许墨脑海里想到的第一个词语就是“拔X无情”。抱着最后一丝侥幸，许墨安然地躺在床上舒展四肢，眉毛轻挑，自若的神态昭示着Ares本人，“我是谁魔王大人不是已经再三确认过了么？”

李泽言手上的力气松了松，但并未放开许墨。老实说，身为一个心怀天下的帝王，李泽言对许墨临危不惧的态度甚是欣赏，再加上之前也见识到了他的才智和苦肉计，若能收为己用也是极好的，求贤若渴的君王暗自腹诽。

当然，前提是他未曾伤害过我最爱的阿墨。

李泽言双眸微眯，露出致命而迷人的哂笑：“因为那时我还没揪住你的狐狸尾巴。”

一语双关。

听到狐狸尾巴，许墨条件反射般地颤抖了一下——（此处省略脏话）！你到底对尾巴有多大的执念啊！？

“好吧，如你所想，我的确不是阿墨。准确来说，你应该称呼我为许墨。”许墨说完，不出所料地看到李泽言露出了“汝听，人言否？”的困惑。许墨掰开扼住自己脖子的手，用眼神示意魔王我不会逃走，然后他清了清嗓子，继续解释道：“我来自另一个世界，在我原来的世界里，我的身份就是许墨，一个既不是狐族也不是魔族的人类。虽然我不知道在你们的世界里，有没有所谓人类的生物。”

李泽言安静地聆听着，深邃的眼神似乎想要透过许墨的眼睛探寻出任何一丝破绽，因为这听上去太过荒唐了。

可是，没有。许墨的眼神真挚而笃定，看不出任何破绽。还有额外的一点，也让李泽言愿意相信他的话，那便是许墨的声音。不可否认许墨的声音和阿墨如出一辙，就连认真的时候另一种完全不同的声线都能显露出来。李泽言缓缓点了点头，随即问道：“那么阿墨究竟去哪里了？”

许墨凝眉，“我不知道。但根据我的猜测，如果说我的闯入造成了两个世界的不平衡，那么为了调节倾斜的天平，阿墨很可能暂时代替我的身份去了我的世界。”

虽然许墨这么推测着，可他打心底里不希望事情是这样发展的。毕竟他的世界太过复杂。归零计划，B.S，Queen，还有他和李泽言的关系……都是死局。

“我明白了，当务之急是要将你送回原先的世界。这也是你前几日在书房待到夜深的原因是吗？”李泽言得出结论。

许墨点了点头，他们的对话到这里便戛然而止。因为两人面对的都是从未涉足的领域，就算明确了目标，在解决方法上也毫无头绪。

李泽言不喜欢束手无策的感觉，也不想沉浸在无力感带来的颓丧氛围中。他抬手拂过许墨的发梢，似安慰又似打趣地说道：“乐观点。如果真的回不去，你留下来当我魔族的军师也不错。”

“哈？”许墨歪了歪头做了个疑惑的表情。

“你莫要多想啊，我这是招贤纳士。你看，我才认识你不到十日，却仿佛经历遍了魔生的大起大落。”李泽言的声音听上去有几分疲倦和无奈。

“……你这语气，翻译一下简直和当初同意投资我研究室的某人一模一样。”许墨喃喃说道。

“嗯？你说什么？”

许墨撇撇嘴，马上转移了话题。狭长的眼睛弯成调笑的弧度，语气却带了些难以名状的娇涩：“如果我是随你出征的军师，那你的阿墨怎么办？”

“他自然是安守家园的夫人。”

李泽言如是回答，便眼见着病怏怏躺在床上的许墨艰难地支起身体，摇摇晃晃地坐起身。李泽言下意识地走过去扶住他，让许墨的头轻靠在自己的肩膀上。这时，耳畔传来一阵流淌的温热气息，一丝一缕地扑洒在李泽言的耳廓和侧脸上。

“其实——军师和夫人，可以是同一个人。”

魔王大人瞬间僵在原地。

“开玩笑的。”许墨扬起唇角，露出一个标准的“许墨式微笑”，重新躺回被子里。

6、

（撩完了就来愉快的发车吧 ！预警：前方吵架车，要吵去床上吵！）

（！再次预警：可能会比较正儿八经地涉及我绿我自己和我醋我自己，权当我个人的恶趣味，如有不适感和背德感请及时退出并不要殴打我，谢谢！）

魔王的寝宫里，许墨终于被迫入乡随俗地换上了宽松飘逸的绫罗绸缎。他捧着从书阁里带出来的典籍，独自一人躺在床上。床头的烛光倒映在许墨的镜片上，一阵微风拂过，暖黄色的光像精灵一样悦动跳动了几下。

许墨顺着风吹来的方向看过去，原来是虚掩着的雕花檀木窗被吹开了，一轮黯淡的下弦之月挂在天空。许墨放下书，起身去关窗的时候，看到浓重夜色里燃起了朝阳般炙热的红光——李泽言回来了。

“我以为你不会来。”许墨习惯性地接过他的披风，并挂到衣架上。

“这话应该我对你说才是。”李泽言看了他一眼。许墨的举动太过自然了，自然到他如果提出疑义反倒自己变成了不自然。虽然李泽言不是很反感，但他依然忍不住吐槽：“你敢不敢表现得再不客气点？这本来就是我的寝宫。”

“我知道。可是魔王大人也没有说要赶我走，不是吗？”

许墨笑了笑，躺回床上继续看书。温和的语气配上嚣张的动作，一度让李泽言怀疑他在实践“我敢表现得更不客气”。

烦躁。

魔王大人褪去战甲，跨坐在床上抽走了许墨的书，“希望你弄清一点，阿墨是妖族之君，他如果不在这里，又要触怒妖族，到时候再加上其他势力煽风点火的话，对你对我都不好。所以你的事，知道的人越少越好。要让他人看来，我们还是举案齐眉的模范夫妻。”

许墨挑了挑眉，蜻蜓点水般得碰了碰李泽言的下唇，眼角媚笑：“模范夫妻？因为你是君王，所以没人敢提出疑义？”

这句话就像一个火苗，直接点燃了李泽言的愠怒。

“你有什么资格评判我和阿墨的感情！？”

他揪住许墨的领口，血红的眼睛仿佛要将眼前的人拆骨入腹。

“咳咳……抱歉，我只是不相信感情。”

看到一片绯红从雪白的脖颈蔓延到脸颊，李泽言突然想起了一件很久远的事，久到这件事仿佛成了坊间传说——倾城绝色之貌是狐族魅惑人心的障眼法，他们的本心没有爱。

李泽言松开了手。

不知是否是许墨的错觉，他好像在魔王的血眸里看到了深沉的哀伤和怜悯，正是这种错觉，又让他想起他所认识的那个李泽言。

鬼使神差的，许墨说了句：“你……愿意教我吗？”

感情真的是个很奇妙的东西，就像你永远不知道爱会发生在哪一秒，就像许墨不知道自己会在哪一秒被按倒。

腰间的绸缎只轻轻一勾便散落下来，轻薄的丝绸和轻纱层层叠叠的罩在许墨的身上，此刻多了几分犹抱琵芭半遮面的情.趣。李泽言垂眸，自上而下地打量着颇具勾引意味的身体。他向来自诩自制力不错，可却两次跌在这个男人身上。书房那一回还算情有可原，毕竟当时李泽言还把他视作阿墨；但这一回，完全找不到正当理由。

李泽言深深地呼出一口气，心里想着这该死的占有欲，一边低下头，像野兽一样咬在许墨的锁骨上。

“唔嗯……”

许墨小声嘤咛了一下，很快感觉到一双滚烫的手正在剥离自己的衣服。虽说一切来得那么唐突，许墨却没有表现出太大的惊讶和排斥，或者说，从他决定不搬出魔王的寝宫的时候，他就已经做好了这方面的心理准备。只是，许墨没想到一切来得那么快。

在锁骨和颈窝处留下一排齿痕后，李泽言微微仰头，低沉的声音沾染上情欲变得格外色情：“是你先挑起的，你一定又对我用‘妖言’了。”

许墨不可置否地笑了笑，冷冽的灰紫色眼睛像融化的雪水，流出无奈的宠溺。

李泽言看得入了神，略带薄茧的手捧住许墨的下颚，“阿墨……？”

灰紫色的瞳孔骤缩，许墨伸出手，将修长的食指抵在李泽言的嘴唇上，“是许墨，别……认错了。”说完，许墨阖上眼。李泽言却能看到他的眼球在轻轻发抖，就像他这副瘦削的身体。

这一回，李泽言想对许墨温柔点。

褪掉两人的衣衫后，李泽言保持着侧躺的姿势抱住许墨。想要温暖他，不想再看到他冷冰冰的样子，这样的念头徘徊在李泽言的脑海里。许墨喟叹地呼出一口气，仍是闭着眼，像温驯的小猫一样伏在李泽言的胸口，贪婪地汲取每一丝温度。

小臂绕过许墨的腰窝，向后摩挲到他的股缝，李泽言小心翼翼地探了进去。

“嗯啊……”

猫咪发出了舒服的叫声。

李泽言再加了一根手指。两根灵活的手指搅进甬道，微长的指甲刮擦过肠壁的褶皱，每一次触碰都会引起肠壁的收缩，穴内软肉谄媚地迎合上来、包裹住手指，仿佛不知廉耻的荡妇。

许墨的这等堪称淫荡的生理反应几乎立刻引起了李泽言的反应，包括生理的和心理的。魔王朝自己身下看去，重重地喘息了一下，心想还是先解决了生理问题再说。

“唔嗯……你不用忍，直接进来吧。”

一层薄汗附着在许墨的脸庞上。他缓缓睁开眼，修长的睫毛像振翅的蝴蝶一样翕动，宝石般的眸子蒙上了一层氤氲的雾气。

“你会痛的。”

或许没人相信，叱诧风云的魔王在此时露出了于心不忍的神情。作为目睹了书房欢爱全过程的始作俑者，李泽言自然清楚那次的冲动造成了什么后果——他可从来没有用这种方式让一个人晕厥半日——即使知道许墨欺骗了他，李泽言当时还是觉得这个惩罚太过了，因此事后他还是让许墨睡在床上，并且耐心地守在旁边等他醒来，然后才质问种种。

“……我自己来？”

“你还真是倔。”李泽言不悦地皱眉，“倔到其实有好几次，我可能真的差点掐死你了。”

许墨轻轻一笑，他翻了个身，跪坐在李泽言的身上，“可是你每次都放过我了，不是吗？”

“你就这么喜欢受伤？”李泽言真有点搞不懂他，在这种时候都能杠一嘴，还是说许墨吃准了自己不会伤害他？

堂堂魔王，毫无颜面。

许墨沉下眸子，淡淡地回答他，又像是在对自己说话：“谁会喜欢受伤呢？可是有时候，除了疼痛，还有什么可以证明存在？”

李泽言伸手抱住许墨的腰，将他压在身下，宽大的手掌掰过许墨的大腿，让它们架在自己的腰间。李泽言认真地看着许墨，“如果你需要疼痛，我可以给你。但我也会向你证明，存在的形式不只有疼痛。”

硬到胀大的器物抵在穴口，仅是片刻的滞留，便狠狠地顶了进去。

“啊啊……”

疼痛唤醒了他，许墨紧紧攥住被单。

虽说许墨躺在床上，可其实他的下半身是悬空的，唯一的支撑点在李泽言的腰上。随着李泽言一下一下的撞击，许墨的双腿不断发抖，弯折角度的过大也让小腿开始出现痉挛的现象。

“夹好。”

李泽言冷冷地命令道，双手倒是往下托住了许墨的臀部，给了他一个借力点。李泽言保持着这个姿势，继续冲击两人的连接处。每次抽插，微微浅出，再用更大的力气深入，艳红色的媚肉往外翻涌，带出糜乱的混合体液。

许墨急促地喘息着，或许是顾忌什么，他尽量压抑住了自己的呻吟。

肠壁已经接纳了入侵者，开始源源不断地分泌体液，方便他进到更深的地方。李泽言在里面不知疲倦的横冲乱撞着，发出令人面红耳赤的啪啪声。浊色的粘稠物随着律动被带出，将两人的性器和身下的床单搞得一团乱。

在狂风暴雨般得抽.插里，许墨觉得自己就像摇曳的小船，快要被不知是痛感还是快感的汹涌情绪淹没了。

“叫出声，求我。”

深埋体内的器物突然停下了动作，李泽言低吼道。灭顶的快感让他也险些达到走火入魔的状态，如果许墨的眼睛更清明些，他就能看到李泽言额首的魔角，还有爬满脖颈的妖纹。

“嗯啊……不要停下来！求你……操我……”

话音未落，很快恢复了高频运动，甚至比原先更加热烈。

李泽言单手覆上了许墨的挺立，他的手法很生疏，但许墨还是在前后两面的照料下很快释放了出来，温热的白浊射到了溅到了李泽言的下腹处。李泽言本以为可以暂时松一口气了，哪知射精带来的快感让许墨无意识地绞紧了后穴，逼得李泽言在尽根没入的状态下射给了他。

感受到后面被填满了，羞耻感和脱力感让许墨难以维持原先的姿势，他的双腿渐渐从李泽言的腰间滑落。他这次没有昏过去，但从许墨一动也不想动的样子来看，大概和半死人状态差不多。

在李泽言的轻声安抚下，许墨渐渐睡去。

许墨在后半夜醒来，泼墨般的夜色里，近在咫尺的血色眼睛像摇曳的红酒，心照不宣地看向自己。

“不多睡会吗？”“你还没睡？”

两人异口同声地说。

“其实我的睡眠不太好。”许墨难得坦诚道。

“因为没有安全感？”李泽言问他。

许墨无力地翻了个白眼，反问道：“你不是也没睡？”

“……做了个噩梦，所以惊醒了，现在在想解决措施。”李泽言无比认真地说，那一刻许墨甚至有种他在考虑要不要求婚的既视感。

事实上，魔王大人更加语出惊人。

“我梦到你生孩子了。”

“……”

许墨刚想说这完全不符合科学常识，转念一想，他又不了解这个世界，可能李泽言的担心是对的。于是许墨忍着疼痛翻了个身，决定不再陪魔王聊天，以免燃起他第二天捉一只妖来研究研究的欲望。

夜静谧得只听得见一个人的心跳声。

“许墨，你应该改变。至少更通人性一点吧，和我们相比，你可是真正的人类。”李泽言的声音轻飘飘的，不知是梦话还是真的话语。

“改变？你的意思是像这个世界的你们一样，考虑婚姻吗？”

许久没有回答声，许墨便以为他睡着了。许墨垂下眼睑，终于在难得的心安与身体的疲惫里沉沉地睡去。

“你害怕婚姻吗？”李泽言坐起身，长至腰间的青丝垂落在许墨的身上，“这究竟是你淫乱的理由，还是没有安全感的借口？”

Tbc.  
——————  
*其实本来我对这篇文抱着写到哪里是哪里的心态，立意是什么东西，爽就完事了

*不过写到现在，我大致有个方向吧：魔王李以过来人的经验劝说现代墨什么的哈哈哈哈哈

*至于另一边，纯良的狐妖墨肯定怼不过总裁的，反而可能会被强行调♂教成老司机（笑容逐渐变态ing）

*另外我再多嘴一句哈，有人可能会觉得——妈耶，这是魔王吗？也太温柔了吧？——首先，我一开始设定的魔王李就是“外冷内热”型，有时候身不由己嘛，为了彰显君王的风范必须严厉一点，但在我心里魔王李是温柔的、会心软的形象

7、

*本次更新情节起伏较大，可能会有点刺激？

*第八节有七夕·周总+西月国·呵总出场，剧情安排纯私设。

——————

“灯会？”

许墨从书卷里抬起头，对上李泽言的视线。

此时的魔王已被侍者细致地梳妆了一番。泼墨般的长发散落在华丽的绸缎上，错落有致，显出几分慵懒和桀骜。暗金色的布料上绣着流光溢彩的赭红色花纹，彰显着魔王的尊贵。本就英俊的五官被刻画得更加立体，剑眉星目，就像古画里走出来的人一样。

李泽言这边还在滔滔不绝地向许墨解释灯会的相关事宜，结果发现对方的注意力似乎并不在灯会上。魔王大人拂袖一挥，语气格外严厉但嘴角却不可抑制地上扬，道：“你在发呆？”

灰紫色的眼睛眨了眨，许墨点头，又马上摇头否认，他解释道：“我在思考。”

“是么，那我便考考你，方才我说的事你听进去了多少。”

许墨发出自信的轻笑声——质疑许教授的记忆力，就像质疑李总裁的财力，图样图森破。

“第一、暗宵灯会是一年一度的魔族盛会，不仅凝聚魔族子民，强化他们的归顺感，也间接地向异族昭示魔族的强盛；第二、历年来，暗宵灯会对各族开放，因此它也渐渐变成了鱼龙混杂的交易市井；第三——”许墨说到这里停了停，抬眉便看到李泽言向他投来了诧异和赞许的目光，显然许墨把原话用更加简练直白的方式重新表述了出来。

许墨从椅子上站起，伸手捻起李泽言的一缕发丝，神色不明，“第三、我们成婚不到一年，所以按照时间来看，这是我第一次以魔君之妻的身份参加灯会，而不是狐族之君的身份——但实际上，我两个身份都不是，你真的觉得我应该露面吗？”

李泽言没有直接回答他是与否。他反擒住许墨不安分的手，想通过简单的肢体接触把温度和自信传递给他。许墨的眼睛闪过转瞬即逝的光亮，就像划破夜空的流星。他隐隐明白了李泽言的意思。

这时，李泽言说：“你的记性不错，但还漏了一点。”

“什么？”

魔王挽着许墨的手，把他带到妆奁前，修长的双手轻按在许墨的肩膀上，让他正对铜镜坐在雕花木凳上。即使是被戏称为“妇女之友”的许墨，在碰到这副即将被迫对镜贴花黄的架势，他也忍不住眼皮狂跳。

“第四、换上适宜的魔君之妻的妆容，灯会上见。”

铜镜中映照出许墨窘迫的神态，而李泽言则因为站在许墨的身后，只映出华丽的服饰和一双骨节分明的手。

“你什么时候说过——”

“刚刚。”

李泽言抬手拂过许墨的短发，随着他手部的动作，一头与李泽言相似的墨色长发披散在许墨的身后。更奇怪的是，除了肉眼可见的违和感，许墨并未感觉到头上有任何负重感。

“一点障眼法而已，应付这场灯会够用了。”魔王解释道。

许墨凝望着镜中的自己，铜镜的特殊材质投射出柔和又模糊的桔黄色人像，让他自己都看不真切。许墨的背后，李泽言信手拈起妆奁上的桃木梳，认真地梳起那本就不存在的长发。

“这样的我是不是和他很像？”许墨轻飘飘地问了句。

握着木梳的手一顿。

未等李泽言作答，门外不合时宜地响起了叩门声，想来应该是事先吩咐好的妆娘到了。

8、

（本章金发洛和银发呵都有出场，且私设现代线的许墨两个都认识，知根知底；而西月线的阿墨两个都不熟）

（！最后含有魔王吃醋车，本章不仅关系略乱而且绿的发慌，我要努力做到每次更新都开一辆言许车。应该是我飙最狂野的车了，含有蒙眼/过激反应等描写）

——————

【魔族境内·暗宵灯会】

红似霞的灯火装点了整条街道，绚烂的烟火在单调的黑色夜幕中升起、绽放，灯火和烟火相互交织，倒映在波光粼粼的中心湖上。通往中心湖的九曲桥铺上了柔软的地毯和鲜花，为了迎接即将出现的灯会的主人。

戌时已到，随着九只金乌划过天际，在九曲桥的彼端，两位墨发红裳的高挑男子覆手而立。早就围在湖边、把每一处空隙赌得水泄不通的人群齐齐行礼，发出了振聋发聩的跪地声。就连湖心亭中的异族贵客也要放下手中的玩物，恭敬地弯腰作揖。

即使是自认为什么大风大浪没见过的许墨，亲眼目睹了这样壮观宏大的场景，也不免惊讶和紧张了起来，“一场灯会，竟有这样的排场。”

在了解到暗宵灯会的实际意义时，许墨就在内心里把它和华锐的年会划了个约等于，唯一的不同可能在于许墨不会盛装出席，不会喧宾夺主地站在聚光灯下，更不会站在李泽言的旁边，就像现在这样。

明显感觉到手上的握力加大了，李泽言偏过头，用只能被两人听到的声音说：“不用紧张，我就在你旁边。”

许墨隐去了眼里的复杂情绪，只留下一个纯粹的微笑。

在暖色调的灯光与烟火的陪衬下，李泽言觉得许墨的眼神都变得格外温润——这样的感觉是对的，是阿墨的感觉。李泽言知道许墨已经进入了角色，正在努力配合自己完成这出给魔族和异族看的年度大戏。

魔王牵着狐君的手，一步一步地走完这座九曲桥。桥的尽头是宴会宾客的湖心亭，魔族的臣子和异族的贵客、使者都汇聚于此。李泽言走在稍前一些，将许墨虚掩地遮挡在身后，尽量替他挡下了交际。许墨偶尔从口中吐露几句“别来无恙”“甚是想念”的无关痛痒的寒暄，更多的还是站在一旁拂扇浅笑。

一切都很顺利，像李泽言说的那样，应付这场灯会够用了。

灯会进行到一半，湖心亭中的贵客们各坐其位，身着彩裳的宫廷婢女依次侍候，在精致的酒具中斟满佳酿。这时，天空倏然响起爆竹炸开般的巨响，一朵朵旋转的粉白色莲花出现在湖面上，扬起一阵阵的涟漪。

一个疾驰而轻盈的身影出现了。他的脚尖微微踮起，在莲花的借力下快速前行，直到降落在湖中心的大舟上，人们才能大致地看清来者的样貌。他穿着一身繁琐的服饰，耀眼的金发仿佛走到哪里都是人群的焦点，湖蓝色的眼睛即使在夜色里也格外显眼。毫无疑问，他的出现使气氛达到了前所未有的的欢腾。

“周棋洛终于到了，我就说这样的场合他一定不会缺席的！”坐在湖心亭的妖狼族使者点头说道。

其他人也三三两两地附和了几句，从大家的反应来看，他们都很喜欢这位自带吸睛光环的不速之客。

他在木舟上舞动、歌唱，举手投足就和许墨印象里的那个站在舞台上的大明星如出一辙。

许墨不动声色地抿了一口酒，灰紫色的眼睛却压制不住好奇地打量起对方来。虽然许墨不知道这个世界的阿墨和周棋洛认不认识，但这种感觉很奇妙，在完全陌生的国度里突然出现了另一张熟悉的面孔，就像在异国他乡遇到了老乡，两眼泪汪汪。

“一个会些小把戏的巫族人。怎么，你们认识？”

李泽言低沉的嗓音让许墨从自我陶醉里清醒过来。

许墨没有回答他，或许是因为三言两语讲不清，又或许是考虑到在公开场合不适合讨论这个——魔族和妖族已经够让他烦恼的了，现在又多了一个巫族。许墨收敛了目光，他轻轻摇晃酒盅，若有所思地望着荡漾的清酒出神。

所有表演结束以后，夜色又暗了几分，人群也不再一股脑地挤在中心湖边，而是一批批地涌向张灯结彩的市坊。湖心亭的贵客们也依次散去，有的早早回了客栈休息，有的去了歌舞坊寻欢作乐。

“阿墨，你先回客栈休息吧，我还要陪同狐族长老叙上几句。”李泽言把许墨送到市坊上，这条街远离最繁华的中心地带，显得幽静了许多。

许墨似笑非笑地问道：“你和他们说我身体抱恙？”

“所有人都说，‘多日未见，狐君面色红润，愈发媚艳，实属王妻之相’。你觉得我能用身体抱恙搪塞过去？”

“不能。”

“所以我告诉他们，第一个既有魔君之血，又有狐君之血的新生命正在孕育。”李泽言捏了捏许墨的脸颊，过于幼稚的戏弄方式让许墨忍不住低笑出声。

不愧是大魔王，说瞎话不打草稿也不脸红。

许墨也不甘示弱地走近李泽言，微凉的嘴唇轻轻咬上他的耳垂，用极慢的暧昧语气回敬他：“我明白了，那么阿言要早点回来哦，毕竟你不在身旁的话，我可是很难睡着的。”

在街口“难舍难分”地暂时送别了魔王后，许墨便沿着通往客栈的路走去，只要再走过一条铺满青石的小巷，就到了。

月光照射在纯白的墙壁上，突然有个矫健的身影一闪而过。

“谁？”

许墨神色骤变，迅速进入戒备状态，他下意识地去摸贴身安置的手枪，还未有任何其他动作，身后就传来了一个熟悉而陌生的声音。

“我不会伤害你的，但是我需要你的帮助。”

电光火石之间，许墨转身，果决地伸出手；同一时刻，对方伸手为刃，朝着许墨的颈部劈过去。许墨一手掐住了他的手腕，另一手扯掉了他的黑色兜帽，一头与月光相称的银发显露了出来。

“Helios？”许墨愣了愣。作为曾经的实验品，现今的B.S同事，就算周棋洛换了一身行头，许墨也能第一时间认出对方。

“你认识我？”

湖蓝色的眼睛倏然睁大，Helios的震惊程度远远超过被袭击的许墨，一是诧异于许墨的反应之迅速，二是诧异于许墨居然认识他。没记错的话，这是他第一次以Helios的身份出现、执行任务。

许墨想了想，决定不回答他的问题，而且他们现在也不是同事关系了，保持几分警惕总没错。许墨眉心一皱，反问道：“比起这个，你为何要找上我？”

“因为我们需要和魔族谈判的筹码。”

Helios的眼睛逐渐从湖蓝过渡到金黄色。许墨知道他要使用evol（隐能）了，这么近的距离，想要摆脱Helios的绝对控制几乎是不可能的事，许墨只能冒险选择反向催眠。在目光交汇的极短时间里，两种同为控制类的精神力进行了激烈的碰撞和厮杀，最终以两人各退半步结束。许墨撑了撑额头，高度的精神集中给大脑造成了很大的负荷，他的侧脸已经流下了汗珠；Helios的情况也不太好，他还是第一次遇到强行中止隐能释放的情况，眸色变成了极不稳定的一金一蓝，成了名副其实的异色瞳。

“但……现在你引起了我的兴趣。”Helios急促地喘息，呼出烟白色的水汽，“江湖传言，狐君的隐能无人知晓，看来我之前真是低估了作为‘筹码’的你。”

“巫族需要魔族的力量？”

“这不在我的回答范围内，除非狐君有兴趣亲自到月巫圣坛。”Helios抬起下巴，略带指向性地扬了扬刻满妖异图案的花臂。

许墨不禁轻笑出声，不知为何，现在的Helios浑身散发出黑天鹅式传销的气场——莫非这是平行世界间的设定对应吗？

“你笑什么？”

“没什么，或许我们会在意想不到的地方再见面。”许墨狭长的眼睛弯成柔和的弧线。

“……你很奇怪，但，我期待着。”

Helios的金瞳已经彻底变回了湖蓝，但这不影响一位刺客的敏锐感知力。

夜晚的风夹杂着越发肆虐的气息，像一片厚重的乌云，沉沉地下坠。墙头的树枝沙沙作响，许墨片刻分神，银发男子便已不见了踪影。树叶落地，许墨感觉到手上传来了熟悉的温度，眼前闪过一道刺眼的红光，等到许墨恢复视觉，周围的景象已经从月下小巷变成了烛光客房。

“李泽言！？”

话音刚落，房间内的烛台不知怎得突然摔倒熄灭了，一切又回到了半隐半现的朦胧中去。许墨感觉到腰肢被人一握，然后身体一阵旋转，他的双脚腾空了——这是他26年来第一次被人公主抱，很…奇怪的感觉。

“放我下来！”许墨的声音带上了羞赧的怒意。

除了僵硬，许墨想不到更合适的词语形容他现在的处境。而且李泽言的动作也很让他费解，如果说想要刻意制造魔王夫妻恩爱的画面的话，也不该选在一片无人目睹的黑暗空间里。

李泽言默不作声地抱着他，一步步往前走去，皮靴在地板上踩出沉闷的踢踏声。然后他停下脚步，斜对面正好是半开的纸窗，月光透进来照亮了床幔的一侧。李泽言放下许墨，居高临下地审视他，晦暗不明的光线将床上之人的影子拉得又虚又长。

血眸折射出凌厉的视线，李泽言冷冷地质问道：“刚才在小巷里的人是谁？”

他从一开始就认出Helios了？还是说只是捕风捉影？——许墨对此无从判断，他叹了口气，答道：“巫族的人，其他的我也不清楚。”

“不清楚也可以相谈甚欢吗？”李泽言一脚踏在许墨的大腿上，血眸里是掩盖不住的怒火，“我在灯会上就问过你，现在，我最后问你一遍，你们究竟认不认识？”

大腿被压得生疼，许墨甚至可以听到来自身体内部骨骼扭动的声音。他很久没有再看到魔王这副生气的模样了，上一次还是半个月前，无心的话语变成了出言不逊的时候。

“我当时不回答，是因为我不想在稀里糊涂的情况下卷入你们的纷争——”

“我不想把问题再重复一遍，正面回答！”

腿上的力道又重了几分。

许墨倒吸一口凉气，“……认识。”

“很好。”

李泽言移开了踏在许墨腿上的长靴，但他的眼神一点也没有“放过你了”的意思。

滚烫的手指沿着颈部线条往下探去，所到之处，每片肌肤就像被火灼烧一样炽热而疼痛。手指滑入领口，毫无章法地扯弄，上好的绸缎也会失去弹性，松松垮垮地挂在许墨的身上，露出大片冷白色的亚健康皮肤。

“有件事我一直觉得奇怪，但从未深究过——为何阿墨对巫族的书那么爱不释手？”李泽言边说边欺身压上，半.裸.状态的许墨在衣装整齐的魔王的对比下显得瘦削无比。

许墨闻言，不可置信地睁大了眼睛——魔王这是要旧账新账一起算吗？可是…把书买下的人也不是我，这也要我背锅吗？——许墨突然觉得很委屈。

“……你在生气吗，李泽言？如果你还分得清我和阿墨，你就不应该以此惩罚我。”灰紫色的眼睛闪烁着坚定的光芒。在床上，许墨向来是柔和的一方，这是他第一次表现出强硬的态度——他可以承受惩罚般的性爱，但不能接受惩罚的性爱。

“我比你想象的更清醒。如果我分不清，我就会使用易容术将你变成阿墨的样子，而不是直到现在，在万不得已的情况下才把你化装成他的样子。对我而言，你是崭新的一个人，我在重新认识你，也想要留住你。可你仍然选择对我隐瞒，以前是，现在也是。”

话音刚落，许墨看到李泽言的血眸里翻涌起夹杂着不忍和决绝的复杂情绪，但他无法再多看一眼确认魔王眼神里的东西了，因为许墨的眼前陷入了完全的黑暗。

“为什么…要认识对你来说崭新的我？我扮演的阿墨不够优秀吗？”

暂时失去了视觉的许墨，就像失去了利爪的狼，他的声音可以沉下来掩盖内心的不安，但是微微战栗的身躯和加快起伏的胸腔却彻底出卖了他。

“原来你还是不明白。”李泽言轻轻叹了一口气。

视觉被关闭的时候，其他感官就变得格外敏感了，就比如从胸口处传来的酥酥麻麻的刺痛感。李泽言的双手沿着许墨的腰线往上游走，指尖碰到胸口的凸起，奇妙的感觉如同电流划过许墨的全身，他发出一声诱人的低吟，很快咬紧了嘴唇。

“既然受用，为何逃避？”

李泽言伏在许墨的耳畔说道，手上的动作完全没有松懈，带着薄茧的粗糙指尖绕着乳晕打转，微长的指甲刮擦过敏感的乳首，肉粒很快被挑逗的发硬耸立。许墨的腰和后背不自觉地向前弓起，似是逃离，又似是急切地将自己送入虎口。他们的身体紧密贴合，许墨却不禁打了个冷颤，因为李泽言身上还穿戴着冰凉的饰物，而自己却在对方连前戏都算不上的玩弄下起了反应。

Ares从未如此被动过，这太不公平了……

许墨抬起腿蹭了蹭李泽言的小腹，魔王却对他的盛情邀请熟视无睹，继续蹂躏着手上的玩物。两边乳首被捏得充血挺立，李泽言低下身，一口含住了左侧的肉粒。

“唔嗯……你这是做什么——别吸……”

湿润柔软的舌尖碰到了胸口的挺立，并且反复舔舐着，酥麻的疼痛和莫名的快感累积在极小的区域里。当许墨意识到对方可能在诱导自己产奶的时候，许墨浑身一僵，就连呼吸也变得愈发困难了。

在浑浑噩噩的状态里，许墨下身的衣物被剥去。这时李泽言松开嘴，他沿着许墨的手背抓过他的手，引导着握上许墨双腿间的肿胀。

“嗯啊……泽言……”

许墨难忍地扭了扭胯部，身下已出现了一小片浸湿的水渍，虽然他看不到。

“这是你对另一个世界的我的称呼？”李泽言停下手中的引导动作，似笑非笑地看着衣衫不整、眼蒙黑布的许墨。

许墨咬了咬嘴唇，反问他：“为什么突然问这个？”由于看不到魔王的表情，只依据语气的话，许墨还真没法判断李泽言的情绪。

“突如其来的好奇。这么多天相处下来，你越来越了解我，但是我很少知道你的事。”

“……你不会想知道的。而且，我不认为我足够了解你，比如我从来不知道魔王大人在房.事上会用特别手段。”显然许墨对于被剥夺视觉一事耿耿于怀。

魔王轻笑一声，忽然加快了手上的动作。粗糙地手掌扶在挺立的器物上快速地撸动，修长的手指时不时按压器物旁的囊袋，又或是恶意地用指甲抠挖铃.口，不断地刺激许墨的神经。

“嗯啊啊……”

许墨的思绪被强烈的射精感扯得断断续续，在理智之弦绷断之际，许墨突然幻想出了另一个画面——穿着战装的魔王坐在王座上，而自己一丝不挂地坐在他腿上，浑身泛出不正常的潮红，但底下的人都用唾弃的眼神剜视着沉沦的自己，因为……我不是狐君。

巨大的压力让许墨崩溃。他的背脊弓起，两条腿无意识地抽动了几下，一股热流从铃口喷出，星星点点地落在自己的腿和李泽言的手上。许墨眼前发白，耳边蚊鸣不绝，汗打湿了额前碎发和黑色布条，黏在眼皮上非常不自在。

释放后许墨陷入了短暂的不应期，像被抽走了灵魂的木偶一样软绵绵地躺在床上，任由李泽言摆弄。李泽言捧住许墨的脸颊，颔首吻了吻他的凉唇，得到了一个报复性的舌吻。舌上传来了疼痛，很快两人的口腔弥漫了淡淡的血腥味，李泽言皱眉，却没有急着退出或者反咬许墨一口。

保持着不断交换气息的深吻，李泽言一边诱导许墨咽下魔君之血，一边把先前沾了精液的手指刺进不断开阖的后穴。许墨的嘤咛融化在唇齿间。手指加到了第四根，许墨也只是闷哼几声，并未感到不适——毕竟早在起反应的时候，后面就自动开启了润滑工作。

“嗯哼哼……”

“你的身体真是诚实到令人害怕的地步。”

李泽言把四根手指完全捅入肉穴，肠壁上分泌过剩的粘液荡漾、溢出，给许墨一种后穴失禁的错觉。穴壁上的软肉完全按照手指的形状包裹住侵犯者，缓慢地蠕动，一点点地邀它进到深处。李泽言已经可以料想到，等会自己的分身会受到多么周全的照料。这是另一个世界的他调教的成果么？——李泽言天马行空地想着，胸腔中不禁腾升起无名的闷火。

“嗯……我一直以为，应该用最诚实地态度面对人的本性。”许墨稍微抬起臀部，将双腿分得更开一些，“这个观点，我想魔王大人会苟同的。”

李泽言的血眸红得几欲滴血。他用力拔出手指，翻带出艳粉色的媚肉和腥涩气味的粘液，没了乖张的异物的后庭，就像失去了支柱的藤曼，穴口欲求不满地开阖着，流出更多饱满的汁液。

“唔嗯……阿言、魔王大人，求你进来…狠狠地操我……”

“希望你在其他方面，也能这么诚实。”

许墨听到李泽言闷哼一声，随后便是衣裳掉落的声音。大腿根部被李泽言的双手握住，向上向外摆成一个张开的M型，熟悉的一根滚烫抵在边缘，暧昧地摩挲穴口处的褶皱，龟头刚顶至穴口，便被外翻的媚肉包裹起来，顺着许墨喘息的节奏缓缓蠕动。

“啧。若不是见过你平日里冷淡的模样，说你是男娈出身，我都敢相信。”

“啊啊……魔王大人这是什么话？若是不想做，你大可以停下去找更加冰清玉洁的人……”许墨的肤色被情欲蒸得发红，但是脸色却始终煞白。此刻许墨甚至有点感谢李泽言蒙住了他的眼睛，这样他就看不到自己狼狈的样子，而且眼泪也不会淌下来了。

李泽言重重地捏了把许墨的臀，挺身而入，霸道地撑开紧致的穴道，一下一下地顶在肠壁的腺体和软肉上。

“唔呜……疼、好疼…你！…”许墨的话语被顶撞得支离破碎，扒在床沿的脚趾疼得蜷起。

猎物的呻吟更好地诱发了侵占者的施虐欲。李泽言嘴角一弯，伸手顶在许墨挺立的铃口处，加快了身下进出的速度。对于李泽言的做法，许墨闪过一丝疑虑，但汹涌而至下一波进攻又让他分了神。许墨几乎感觉到埋在体内的分身又胀大了一圈，他的小穴快要接纳不下这样的尺寸，肠肉被顶到无处可退的地步，依然阻止不了发狠的巨龙。

“嗯啊啊……李泽言…快停下、我，我快受不了了……”

体内的器物横冲直撞着，似要把许墨的下腹的肠肉搅得一团乱，过分的尺度和深度让许墨有种自己被前后贯穿了的感觉。

“我方才给你喂了魔君之血，不会受不了的，就算是只吊着半口气的人，也无碍。”

许墨听得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，魔王的意思，似乎真打算做到只吊着半口气——“你…你不是想知道我的事吗？……放过我，我都说给你听……”

短暂的停顿让许墨重新燃起了希望，他乘胜追击：“我知道…你好奇我和巫族人的关系，好奇我在另一个世界的生活，好奇我的床技。”

“呵，说的不错。”李泽言隔着黑布吻上许墨的眼睛，“但你不该在这个时候以此要挟我。”

“你——嗯啊！……”

李泽言按住许墨摇晃的双腿重新捅入，不知疲倦地深入浅出。许墨又回到了被迫填满的肿胀感里，加之完全没有防备，撕裂般的痛感流遍全身。

穴肉渐渐没了反抗的弹性，完全服软松懈下来，李泽言的器物也更加畅通无阻。小穴也不像之前那般紧如处子，反复的活.塞运动把每一处地方操得服服帖帖，愈发松软了起来，就像现在那个躺在床上的人一样。许墨勉强维持着呼吸，咧开的嘴角划出几道淫靡的银丝，李泽言扬手，撤去了蒙眼的法术。

即使光线微弱，刺入许墨瞳孔的时候依然引起了他的不适。许墨喑哑着嗓子呻吟了一声，因为铃口被李泽言按着，只能可怜巴巴地溢出几滴薄清的液体。眼眶经历了反复的干涸、打湿的过程，一片红肿，即使如今撤去了障碍物，灰紫色的眼睛也流不出什么了。

“到极限了么？”李泽言小声嘀咕了一句，掐了把许墨的腰窝，后者只是条件反射地收缩了肌肉，让大量白浊得以释放。李泽言退出去的时候，还能看到因无法合拢而汁液横流的穴口。

许墨瞳孔涣散，不知看向何处，虚弱地说：“不要试图探究我……我说了，你不会想知道的。”

“我可以理解为你反悔了吗？”李泽言扬了扬自己的牙齿，但对心怀决议的许墨而言已经没有太大的威胁价值。

“你没有放过我，又何来反悔一说？”许墨翻了个白眼。

李泽言叹了一口气，顺势躺在许墨身边，说道：“我不会放弃的。”

许墨剜了他一眼，要不是体力不支，他真想把眼前这个人揣下床去。俗话说眼不见为净，许墨偏过头，望向床头的窗户，印象里伸手不见五指的黑暗已经过去，破晓的熹光透过床幔照亮了他的半边侧脸。

“原本我也很矛盾，把你当作是阿墨睁一只眼闭一只眼就好了，何必落到两败俱伤的下场。后来我明白了，再怎么相似你们也是不一样的许墨，我无法将你们视作同一个人，所以我唯一能做的，就是——”李泽言从身后环住许墨，继续说道，“让每一个你，都属于我。”

咚咚——

“呃……”

莫名的心悸来得突兀，自从三年前在恋语大学的课堂上初见李泽言以来，许墨已经很久没有如鲠在喉的感觉了。心脏仿佛被捏住，不受控制地乱跳，将他压得气息紊乱，但因方才一番激烈活动，许墨的异样没有引起魔王的太多怀疑。

时间在不知不觉中流逝，许墨的瞳孔有些许晃动，显然这远远超出了他预期的时间，但他现在不仅腰酸背痛，而且胸闷气短，真正意义上的浑身上下、从里到外都是毛病。许墨已经顾不上掰手指头去算时辰了。

“对了，告诉你一个坏消息，灯会既已，一个时辰以后你还须陪我送客。所以现在，抓紧时间休息吧。”李泽言的低语从身后悠悠传来，高傲的语气里又带了点柔和。

9、

（有呵总出场，本章主要是胡扯穿越原理）

许墨醒来的时候，天边已泛起橙红色的火烧云，看样子明显耽误了李泽言口中的送客时间。许墨扶着床沿坐起身，一件厚实的毛裘披风从他肩膀处滑落，上面还留有魔王的气息和自己的体温，但是许墨环顾四周，却没有找到披风主人的身影。

——是…想让我多休息一会吗？

许墨捻着披风的一角默念道，嘴角翘起的弧度微小到自己都没有察觉。

新的衣服已经被叠得整整齐齐地放在柜子上了，毕竟原来那身旧衣服皱巴巴的，不适合再穿了。对于只穿了一次就报废了的华服，许墨做了个默哀的神情，并在内心小小地感叹了一下这个没有安全措施的古代社会是多么的不方便。

换上冗杂的衣服就花去了许墨大半时间，而且李泽言在他头发上施的障眼法也没有消失，不擅长打理长发的许墨只能任由青丝垂落腰间。

许墨走到窗边，这个位置可以远远地眺望到中心湖的景色，人群还算密集，但与昨晚的盛况不可同日而语。远远地，许墨可以看到九曲桥上有序离开的宾客们，走在最前面领路的是墨发红裳的魔君。

“也许我现在赶过去还来得及。”许墨自言自语道。

这么想着，从紧闭的阁楼门口传来了小二的招呼声。

“先生，您的清粥到了。”

许墨推开门，随着他这番动作，一层萦绕在客房四周的红色雾气也消散了，只是许墨没有注意到这一点。门口，小二双手端着托盘，笔直地站在原地。

“这是……？”许墨看了看垫在菜碟下的书，不厚，方方正正的，漆木色的封皮很好地与托盘融为一体。

“这是替您点粥的那位先生留下的，他说可能是您需要的东西。”小二答道。

听小二的描述，清粥和书本不像是出自李泽言的手笔，许墨的神色逐渐冷下来，看得小二不禁打了个寒颤。

许墨追问道：“你可还记得那位先生的样貌？”

“这——”

小二停顿了一下，似乎陷入了长久的回忆，但从他那纠结的表情许墨就能猜到结果了。不出所料，小二的回答是记不清了。许墨伸手接过托盘，转身阖上房门。

清粥和几碟凉菜都被晾在一旁，许墨径直拿起托盘里的书，扉页上印着熟悉的花纹——果然是Helios，那么他还在附近？

书页的某一处有明显的折痕，许墨按照对方的提示翻开，泛黄的纸页上写着类似于隶书的文字：星为朝阳，月为暮阴，月明星稀之时，昼夜颠倒。彼时，灵匣开启隧道，连通异世。

“难道这就是回到原本世界的方法吗？……‘月明星稀之时’，指的是每月十五？”

回忆如潮水般涌来，许墨在脑海里重现了半个月前穿越的前因后果，那天正是一个满月无星的夜晚。这样来看，这本书的可信度很高。可另一个问题也随之出现——书里说的“灵匣”是什么？“灵匣”又在哪里？

“看得那么入迷，可别浪费了我替你点的清粥。”声音从窗外传来，茂盛的枝叶丛中躺着银发黑袍的Helios。

许墨眼睛微眯，闪烁出戒备的信号。

“不是你说‘或许我们会在意想不到的地方再见面’的吗？我还以为看到我，你会更高兴些。”Helios保持倚靠在枝干上的姿势，似乎并没有借一步说话的打算，他解释道，“为了避开魔王设下的屏障把东西送到你手上，我对小二使用了隐能，现在一时半会儿还恢复不了。所以，先别急着表现出你对我的敌意，说不定我们还能合作呢，伪装的狐君先生？”

Helios刻意加重了“伪装”二字的读音，引起了许墨更多的敌意和怀疑。许墨低声询问，同时他也做好了随时催眠Helios的准备，“你怎么知道我需要它？”

“……猜的。”

即使处在隐能落于下风的情况下，Helios也表现得游刃有余，可唯独遇到许墨的这个问题时，Helios显出几分急促和尴尬。只有他自己知道，为了尽快完成任务，昨夜并未离场反而选择伺机而动的自己究竟听到了多少少儿不宜的东西。好在他的大脑没有浮想联翩，从魔王夫妻支离破碎的对话中，Helios推测出眼前的人并不是狐君。至于穿越一事，完全是一个大胆的假设，原本Helios也没有十足的把握。直到亲眼确认了许墨的态度，一切才尘埃落定。

许墨并不相信他的说辞，但是对方不想回答，他也无可奈何。

“我想书上的内容对你来说没有任何问题了吧，除了这个——”Helios拿出了一个精致的黑色盒子，周围还镶嵌着价值不菲的宝石。

隔着几米的距离，许墨几乎一眼就认出了它，他的声音甚至因为激动而轻微变形，“black cabin！？”

闻言，Helios倏然直起身板，枝叶发出沙沙的摩擦声。他先是沉默了一会，然后用一种既兴奋又忧虑的复杂语气说：“你知道的不少，看来我没有找错人。”

“这就是所谓的‘灵匣’么？”

许墨再次回想起穿越的那晚，也是他即将飞往美国的前夜，在他事先准备好的手提箱里正好装着black cabin。这么看来，时间和物品，书卷提及的两个条件都具备了。

心跳不自觉地加快了，虽然不知道为什么这个世界也存在black cabin，而且辗转到了Helios手上，但比起有机会回到原本的世界，这些疑问显得无足轻重。越是关键时候，越需要理智，许墨努力让自己平静下来——Helios不会大费周章就为了施舍帮助，他一定有别的目的——许墨深吸一口气，冷冷地质问道：“不妨开门见山地说出你的条件吧。”

“让魔君接受巫族的合作。”

就算不用脑子思考，许墨都能预见再在李泽言面前聊这个话题会有什么下场，昨夜的一切历历在目。许墨迂回地拒绝了这个要求，“既然你已经知道我不是真正的狐君，你又有凭什么觉得我能说服他？”

“这也是猜的。”这一回Helios的语气很坚定。

几分钟后，灵匣安置在桌上，枝叶间已寻不见刺客的身影。

10、

（前方为贵圈真乱的告别车，浴池♂play）

相安无事的日子又过去了好几天，没有繁杂的聚会，没有异族的叨扰，有的只是平静无波的生活。许墨坐在书桌旁，提笔在白纸上划了一条竖线，是白纸上的第九条竖线，这也意味着距离Helios把灵匣交给自己已经过去了九天。许墨放下笔，条件反射地朝窗口望去。

第九天了，李泽言还是没来书房找他。

一股难以言喻的情绪在许墨心里酝酿，搞得他完全没有心情看书或者研究black cabin，如果穿越方案可行的话，那么他们相聚的时间也不多了。许墨感到惋惜，却又难以倾诉，因为他还欠巫族一个合作。

咚咚——

最近心悸的频率越来越高了。

许墨把black cabin放在书架的隐秘处，然后吹灭了烛灯，踱步走向魔王的寝宫。

寝宫一如既往的没有点灯，一片黑寂。似乎这几天李泽言格外忙碌，早出晚归，很多时候他们甚至没有时间说上几句话。虽然理智告诉许墨这是作为魔君正常的作息，但是他总觉得李泽言在故意避开他。

在寝宫唯一的浴间里，许墨褪去衣裳，把自己浸泡在淡淡花香的浴池里。他一边推测魔王疏远他的缘由，一边纠结于如何开口合作一事。原本是令人困扰的难题，却因为温水环绕，像极了某人带来的温暖和安心，许墨逐渐舒缓四肢，不知不觉中竟萌生了困意。水还在源源不断地流入，弥漫的水汽像一层笼罩在许墨身上的轻纱，就连未沾水的头发都凝上了水珠。

魔王回来的时候，看到的便是这样的光景。

李泽言站在原地愣了一会，直到看见池内明显过量的温水，他才反应过来许墨忘了关掉水阀，虽然李泽言不认为许墨是会溺水自缢的傻瓜，但是就眼前看到的情况来说，好像只有这个解释行得通。李泽言关上水阀，踏进浴池打开了疏水口，然后他凑近许墨，小心翼翼地伸手试探鼻息。

气息很轻，但是均匀。

李泽言松了口气，暗自嘲笑自己大惊小怪、杞人忧天了。

“嗯……你回来了？”许墨睁开眼，刚睡醒的沙哑语气里带着几分慵懒。

“是啊，我怕我再晚来一个时辰，就会有个傻瓜溺死在浴池里。”李泽言调笑的话语里有几分掩盖不住的怒意。

“可能是最近太累，不小心睡着了，害你担心了，抱歉。”

“没想担心你。”李泽言腹诽道，但由于这句站不住脚的傲娇自己都不信，所以声音很轻，许墨也没有听到。

水已经有些凉了，许墨准备去拿放在浴池边的衣物，但是李泽言就这样一动不动地站在他面前，丝毫没有避嫌的意思，许墨不禁扯了扯嘴角：“请问魔王大人可以回避一下吗？”

李泽言皱了皱眉，“怎么？现在知道害羞了？”

“你不是不想看到我吗？”

“为什么这么说？”

许墨俯首，阴影投射在他的眼睛里，当他再次开口的时候，声音已经变得无比严肃，好像换了个人一样，“自从灯会结束以来，你一直在躲着我。”许墨用的是肯定语气。

“……你想多了，我只是很忙。”李泽言答道，眼神却有一瞬的躲闪，显然这逃不过许教授的眼睛。

许墨咬了咬嘴唇，好像终于下定决心做某件事一般。许墨赤.裸着从水池里站起身，然后在李泽言错愕的眼神里吻上他的嘴唇，两人一齐向前倾去，摔进池中。许墨和李泽言像是构成了水面的分界线，水面以下，李泽言浸在一片微凉里，木讷地接受唇上的触感；水面以上，许墨弓着身子，水珠沿着他的身体线条滑落。

几秒钟后，双唇分开，几个小小的气泡升到水面、破裂。

许墨的声音悠悠传来，好像附上了异样的魔力，“可以告诉我你在忙什么吗？”

“我——”

李泽言刚一开口，便有更多的气泡冒出，呛得他无法再多说一个字。李泽言瞬间从半催眠的状态中清醒过来，他坐起身，扬起的巨大水花将许墨淋了个遍。许墨弯腰，咳出呛入喉中的水，等他再仰起头的时候，对上的是李泽言妖冶的血眸——虽然一直没明白其中的原理，但许墨知道一旦魔王展现出这个状态，自己就无法催眠他了。

更糟糕的是，李泽言看上去真的生气了。

“想知道我在忙什么？”李泽言捏住许墨的下颚，力道大到几乎能听见骨骼摩擦的声音，“这个问题应该我问你才对吧？还是说你打算一直将我蒙在鼓里，直到某天不声不响地一走了之？”

许墨不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，因为颌骨的疼痛发出几声喘息，他张了张嘴，话语被紊乱的气息搅得支离破碎，“你…都知道……什么、时候……”

“我的怀疑从感知到设下的屏障消失，可你却并没有来找我的时候开始，后来，我在书房里找到了新玩意儿。”李泽言松手的时候，看到许墨唾出了带血丝的涎水。他装作没有看到的样子，锋利的眉眼里充满了轻蔑，“作为一个外来者，你似乎对这里的熟悉程度太过自信了。”

“咳咳。”许墨摸了摸嘴角，灰紫色的眼睛没有一点被拆穿的惊慌，还是一如既往的柔和——一本方方正正的书还有一个不大不小的black cabin，不论是带在身边还是藏起来，都存在被发现的风险。正好许墨也愁于该怎样和李泽言解释这一切，如今李泽言发现了这些，倒是省去了一番口舌功夫。

“这就是你故意避开我的理由吗？因为你知道我早晚会离开。”许墨问道。

这话像一根针，精准地戳中了李泽言内心的软处。许墨的直白，比李泽言第一次翻开那本书的时候更加鲜血淋漓。

好不容易才直面自己的内心，好不容易才迎来了和许墨关系转变的时机，好不容易……李泽言承认这样的想法是他的私心，可他却无法控制自己不这么做，故意的避让已是他能做到的最大程度的让步。

李泽言深深地叹了一口气，“也许你说的是对的，我不该试图了解你，把你视作阿墨的话，我们也不会走到现在这一步。”

“你……”许墨没想到李泽言会在这个时候说出这句话，心又开始不规则地抽动了。

紧接着，李泽言说出了更加让许墨震惊的话。

“你不是想知道我这几天在忙什么吗？我查过，那本书有很明显的巫族标记，还有灵匣——没想到这件只存在于传说中圣物居然真的出现了，巫族人很早以前就用它的噱头找我谈判过，如今你收下了它，我再也没有理由怀疑它的真实性。”

“你的意思是——”

“没错，魔族和巫族已达成合作。”李泽言似乎是无奈地笑了笑，“不然你凭什么觉得巫族把东西交到你手上这么多天，一点音讯都没有？”

有些感动，又有些复杂。原来在自己闭关自锁的时候，李泽言已经把所有的事情都解决了……

“谢谢。”千言万语，落到嘴边，只剩下最单薄的感谢。许墨从来没想到一句感谢会显得如此廉价。

“你就想对我说这个？”

“还有……对不起，我不该瞒着你。”

李泽言轻啧一声，语气露出几分不耐烦，“还是那个讨厌的倔脾气。算了，你赶快换衣服吧，我走了。”

李泽言从浴池里站起，黑红色的衣服被水浸透了，贴在身上，勾勒出健美的轮廓线。长发也沾湿了并成几簇，凌乱地粘在侧脸和衣服上，使魔王看上去在狼狈和性.感之间达成了一种微妙的平衡。

许墨下意识地喉结一滚，低声叫住他：“等等。”

“又怎么了？难道还需要我帮你拿衣服吗？”

“不，我的话还没说完。”许墨伸手搂住李泽言的脖颈，不放他离开，“其实那时的你说的才是正确的。如果你没有试图了解我，如果你仅仅将我视作阿墨，我们不会走到今天，我也不会真正地对你动心。”

世间再没有比两个正视了内心情感的人更加热烈的事物。

多日的疏离，在突如其来的肢体接触里发酵成火热的亲密，并且一发不可收拾。他们紧紧地拥吻在一起，混乱中不知道是谁的手扯掉了魔王的衣物，也不知道是谁先把谁推在浴池里。彼时，浴池里的水没了大半，只是勉强到脚踝的深度，而且水温也趋于冰凉。

但这丝毫没有干扰到欲火焚身的两位。

许墨和李泽言保持着深吻，逐渐飙升的体温和荷尔蒙充盈了这片空间，把这儿和外头的秋凉区分开来。

他们与其说是接吻，倒不如说像野兽一般撕咬。

只有经历过来之不易，才会如此恐惧失去，而躲避恐惧的方法，便是用更加强大的感官刺激掩盖这份恐惧。

嘴中不断交换着双方的空气，每一次呼吸都被堵在喉咙深处，贝齿碾过唇瓣，留下浅浅的齿痕和酥麻的微痛，来不及咽下的津液挂在两人的唇角，有的落在他们裸露的锁骨处。许墨和李泽言抱着彼此，在浴池中翻滚了几次，似是两匹势均力敌的野狼，都不甘于臣服对方身下。

这很好地激发了魔王血液里的征服欲。

见惯了没脾气的许墨，李泽言对今日的许墨感到特别新奇，他不想去猜这是许墨的真实一面还是欲擒故纵的新伎俩。对魔王而言，遇强则强。

李泽言按住了许墨的腰，另一手摸到他的大腿根部，而许墨正跨坐在他的腰腹上。

“夫人今晚很热情，莫不是想自己动？”李泽言轻笑道。

许墨轻哼一声，他带着满面的潮红，摩挲着调整了一下坐姿，让穴口顶在硬挺的性器边缘。浅浅的水流在此时起到了润滑剂的效果，许墨缓缓坐了下去，一边嘶嘶的喘息一边又放着挑衅的狠话，“嗯啊……我想这些天魔君也忙累了吧？还有满足我的精力么？”

“要是你明天不想下床了就直说。”

“嗯啊……后面几天，也不太想下床……呢……”

许墨又坐得更深了些，体内的性器挤压到了敏感点，他条件反射地收紧了后穴，肠壁牢牢地绞紧了李泽言的异物，激得李泽言深吸一口气，险些缴械投降了。李泽言在内心骂了句该死，然后他双手搂住许墨摇摆的腰，狠狠地向下压去。

“等……嗯啊啊！”

撕裂般得疼痛从后穴传遍全身，性器在顶到最深处时仍有余力地冲击，仿佛想要撬开他并不存在的生殖腔。

“你还记得我和你说过，这个世界的妖族可以怀孕的事吗？”李泽言嘴角一弯。

“嗯啊……那又如何……我又不会怀孕。”

许墨嗔视了他一眼，好像在责怪李泽言刚才的突然发力，又好像对李泽言提起妖族很不满。许墨拍开腰间的手，一意孤行地选择自己主动，他的双手撑在李泽言的腹肌上，臀部不断起伏。周围的池水顺着他的动作不断涌入、流出，不断重复着，一种被操到失禁了的羞耻感让许墨头晕脑胀，他决心以后不再把做爱地点放在浴池里了。

“对，你不会，所以我才可以更加肆无忌惮，不是吗？”

李泽言认真感受着许墨的频率，虽然身上这人看上去相当卖力了，但不论是速度还是深度，都达不到刚才那次的力度。

“夫人，要是做不到就不要勉强了。”这一回换李泽言出口讽刺道。他伸手握住了抵在自己下腹处的性器，五指灵活地套弄起来，李泽言明显感受到许墨的呼吸变得沉重了，就连抽插的动作都僵硬了些。

“你能不能别乱动，我想先让你……嗯啊！”许墨的声音忽地一滞，脑海里仿佛有一片炸开的烟花，他急促地尖叫了一声，尾音微颤。

李泽言看笑话般得盯着身上的人，将手里的精液胡乱地抹在许墨的腹部，问道：“还有坐下去的力气吗？”

许墨淡淡地瞥了他一眼，那一秒李泽言确定自己看到的并不是许墨，或者说，他看到的是另一个许墨——兼具冷淡和淫荡的综合体。事实上，李泽言的直觉是对的，因为射精后许墨陷入了缄默，他的眼睛闪烁着冰冷的光，身体却愈发滚烫，好像要把两人点燃。许墨并未从李泽言身上抽离，反而一声不响地坐了下去，肿胀的性器完全占据了紧致的穴道，粗暴地研磨每一处软肉，许墨忍不住闷哼一声。他调节了一下呼吸，尽量放松身体，让穴道得以适应李泽言的尺寸。

李泽言好奇地皱起了眉，不看许墨正在做的事的话，现在的他看上去更像是平时状态的许墨，冷静、做事有条理。

“想用一副性冷淡的状态搪塞我？”李泽言向上顶了顶，性器胀大了一圈。

许墨粗粗地喘息，但当他开口的时候，声线还算平稳，“你觉得这是搪塞？那么魔王大人还想从我这里索取什么呢？用后面高潮？填满精液？或是操死我？”

几乎冷淡的声音说出下流之极的浪话，让李泽言恨不得把人按在身下，狠狠地操弄，把他从故作清高的神坛上拉下来彻底玷污。

“这些要求可以全部满足你。”

李泽言眯起眼睛，这时魔王的形态初步显现了出来，额首的魔角，沿着经络遍布全身的妖纹，较长的锋利指甲。李泽言保持着深埋在许墨体内的姿势，转了一圈将许墨按在身下，许墨痛呼一声，他的后脑勺和蝴蝶骨撞在浴池底部，可能还蹭破了点皮，因为许墨闻到了血腥味。李泽言低头咬在许墨的颌骨处，然后一路往下，颈部、肩胛、锁骨，都留下了或深或浅的咬痕。

“你是属什么的啊，这么喜欢咬人？”许墨的声音终于不再是单调的冰冷。

“我不属什么，我是魔王。”

说罢，李泽言从许墨的胸口抬起头，直直地对上他的视线。许墨感受到了压力，包括但不局限于身体意义上的压力，周围的空气仿佛也卷入了魔王的气场里，吹在脸上都有些疼痛。许墨突然想到了什么，他还来不及出声求证，一股从后穴传来的奇异感便灌满了全身。

“嗯啊啊啊……你…你做了什么……”好像有什么东西在抽动，幅度不大，但致命的精准，一下一下地挑逗许墨的敏感地带。

“没什么，只是在里面变了点小玩意，看起来你挺喜欢的。”

李泽言此时展露的笑意虽然温和，但看得许墨毛骨悚然。很快李泽言就停止了对这个话题的深入探讨，他也开始运动起来，那被他变出来类似跳蛋的玩意似乎和他的性器心意相通一样，以相同的频率在肉穴内冲撞着，不知疲倦。

“嗯啊啊……不要！、停下……我受不了了…”

“不要停下？”

异物和小玩意儿更加放肆起来，后穴好像同时被两条阴茎顶弄着，操得许墨快要疯掉。持续不断的快感一波波涌来，即使是在多次射精后进入了不应期，许墨仍然会在高强度的反复运动里被迫承受过度的性爱。后穴几乎没了知觉，恍惚间，许墨好像闻到了淡淡的铁腥味……

醒来的时候，自己已经从浴池来到了柔软的床榻上，身体也是清洗过的状态，并没有任何的粘腻感，身旁是散发着熟悉气息的热源。

“看来我还是低估你了，本以为你会睡到明天。”李泽言宠溺地拨了拨许墨的额前碎发。

“……对我们而言，现在的每一分每一秒都很珍贵，如果可以，我不想把时间浪费在休息这件事上。”许墨认真地看着他。

魔王被许墨的这番话吓得缩回了手，显然他大大地误会了许墨的意思。

许墨无奈地叹了口气，解释道：“我当然不是指一直缠绵下去——我的意思是，我们可以在有限的时间里，制造更多的只属于我们两人的回忆。你……有什么想做的事吗？”

突如其来的沉重话题堵得李泽言难以开口，他握住许墨的手，用极低的声音确认道：“你一定要离开吗？”

许墨反握著他的手，附上自己的胸膛。李泽言仿佛触摸到了心脏的跳动，一开始还是缓慢而富有节奏的，渐渐地变得紊乱起来。李泽言感到奇怪，他的视线从遍布爱.痕的胸膛转向许墨的脸，却发现许墨的脸色很苍白，皮肤近乎透明，嘴唇毫无血色。

“许墨，你怎么了！？”李泽言头一回慌了神，他第一反应是自己做过火了。

许墨仿佛洞晓了他的心思，摇了摇头，艰难地回答道：“不是你的错，是我自己的问题。因为我对你动心了。”

“……我有点没明白。”李泽言抱了抱他，感受到怀中微微颤抖的身躯，李泽言感受到了前所未有的心痛，好像这样就能分担许墨的心痛一样。

“我很难解释这个问题……类比来说，我现在的情况应该和你曾经提过的狐族会在动情时显露原形差不多。”许墨努力摆出一个微笑，“当我意识到这一点的时候，我好像明白了很多事即使在不同的世界，也在冥冥中注定了结局。所以你会和巫族合作，所以我必须回去。”

李泽言若有所思地凝望着许墨，很久以后，他收回手，点了点头。

“我想做的事有很多。一起踏青，一起放花灯，一起放飞纸鸢……”

“好，你把它们列下来吧，我们一件件地去完成。”

“我还想和你办一场婚礼。”

“……好。”

11、

【西月纪年233年·八月十五】

满月无星的夜空下，许墨划去了纸页上的最后一项事宜——一起看星空。李泽言躺在旁边的草地上，传来安稳有节奏的呼吸声，不知是因为完成了所有想做的事感到安心了呢，还是因为某人的催眠呢。

问题的答案已经不重要了。

许墨低头，蜻蜓点水般得吻上李泽言，自言自语道：“你说过你会让每一个我，都属于你。那么现在，同样的话也送给你。”

月光照射在许墨身旁的black cabin上，匣上的宝石反射出彩虹色光芒，倒映在许墨的眼睛里。

【公元2019年·恋语市】

眼前的画面短暂地模糊了一下，很快恢复了清明。许墨环视四周，熟悉的场景，却又遥远的有些陌生。许墨看到自己手里还握着那支划去事宜的笔，不禁有些恍惚。

客厅的灯光忽然亮起，在漆黑的深夜刺得许墨睁不开眼睛。紧接着，许墨感觉到有人走近了自己，但是向来谨慎的许墨完全没有避开的打算。

“深更半夜的，许教授打算去哪儿？”李泽言的声音。

许墨的眼睛眯成窄窄的两条缝隙，才看到了穿着宽松睡衣、头发略显凌乱的总裁先生。许墨放下笔，微笑地说：“我口渴了，出来接杯水而已。”

*人设彻底ooc的彩蛋，建议不看*

“Ares，你又放我鸽子！？你知道不知道我在机场等了你等了几个小时！？”电话里传来暴躁的Hades的声音。

“喂？你就是那个老缠着我家许墨的海带丝？”接电话的是李泽言，许墨今天出门匆忙，忘带了手机。

“啊？你是谁？”

“你不用知道我是谁，你只要知道你现在已经被开除了。”

Fin.


End file.
